No era un adiós
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Se conocían, se entendían, se expresaban y se amaban. Para el resto del mundo sus maneras eran complicadas, para ellos, funcionaba. Así vivían. Así seguirían. Siempre hay dos maneras de ver las cosas, y Sakura siempre elegiría la parte positiva. Reto "¡Yo no escogí el título!" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"


**Título:** No era un adiós.

 **Sumary:** Se conocían, se entendían, se expresaban y se amaban. Para el resto del mundo sus maneras eran complicadas, para ellos, funcionaba. Así vivían. Así seguirían. Siempre hay dos maneras de ver las cosas, y Sakura siempre elegiría la parte positiva.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Ninja/Post Capítulo 700/Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡Yo no escogí el título!" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**

 **No olviden visitarnos ;D**

O

O

O

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, Sakura sabía que existía un lazo extraño e inquebrantable entre ambos. A ella le gustaba llamarlo destino, a él, casualidad. Conocerse, acercarse, perderse y reencontrarse se volvieron en los pasos a seguir en la dulzura del constante adiós, que no era una despedida, pero se repetiría varias veces a lo largo de sus vidas.

Dicen que la vida suele basarse en momentos oportunos, instantes efímeros que pueden decidir el final de una persona, la concepción de una vida y hasta una nueva oportunidad para cambiar. A veces, las decisiones sobre el futuro no toman más de un segundo, palabras insignificantes y el futuro se decidirá.

Las personas suelen creer que todo en la vida se debe a un Dios todo poderoso que decide manejando hilos al azar, y que desafía las leyes de la lógica provocando a una persona bondadosa para que sufra un malestar.

La gente suele olvidar que Dios no es Dios, tan sólo es Dios.

Dios otorga la vida y se la lleva, pero en el hecho de vivir a todos los humanos se les concede absoluta libertad. Cada persona puede elegir un destino, el viaje, y las consecuencias a pagar.

Lo vio, en la luz, a las sombras, y hundiéndose en la oscuridad, desempolvando el corazón que se había vuelto piedra y romperse cuál frágil cristal.

Esa persona fue, era y seguía siendo un hombre de resentimientos, por él, por ella, por su aldea y los pecados que debió cargar.

La vida no siempre es dulce. No existe manera de quejarte cuándo la persona que mordió la manzana eres tú.

No era un secreto que, para Sasuke, Sakura era una especie de idiota por profesarle con tanta devoción sus sentimientos. No era un secreto que, para Sakura, Sasuke era un completo imbécil que no la merecía, pero no había forma de cambiarlo hasta ahora, esa era su relación.

Entre ellos no vivía el amor pasional de fantasía, producto de los químicos que se presentan en la adolescencia y apenas persiste unos cuantos años. Pero ambos estaban satisfechos porque cada uno había elegido como viviría su vida, y habían escogido permanecer juntos.

Se conocían, se entendían, se expresaban y se amaban. Para el resto del mundo sus maneras eran complicadas, para ellos, funcionaba.

Sasuke podría conseguir verdadera felicidad si así lo deseara, pero había elegido cargar con la culpa y el rencor, caminando con el tamaño aplastante del pasado sobre su espalda. Sakura podría conseguir otra clase de felicidad si la buscara, pero había escogido seguirlo apoyando y esperarlo, deseando en lo profundo de su corazón que algún día esa persona se permitiera sonreír.

Él seguiría herido, no se permitía perdonarse. Ella no trataría de curarlo, respetando la decisión de su marido para redimirse consigo mismo.

Así vivían. Así seguirían. Siempre hay dos maneras de ver las cosas, y Sakura siempre elegiría la parte positiva.

—Debo irme, Sakura.

—Cuídate.

Cuando lo veía partir, siempre tenía la sensación de que sería la última vez, pero sus caminos siempre se encontraban y se alejaban, se cruzaban y se separaban, sus destinos habían estado unidos aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseara.

No era un adiós, pues Sasuke siempre regresaba.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** No creo que, de ninguna manera se haya expresado un poquito de todo lo que quiero decir del SasuSaku, pero trataré de resumirme aquí. La razón de los constantes viajes de Sasuke es que él no quiere permitirse ser feliz. ¿Me habré explicado? xD Pienso que él es una persona que sigue culpandose, es demasiado oscuro para llevar una vida familiar "común" y este es el punto de vista de Sakura sobre ello. Intenté no ponerlo todo gris, pero también intenté que se viera la satisfacción que causa el saber que tu has elegido cómo vivir la vida, digamos que este es el punto de vista que yo imagino de una Sakura madura, con todas las experiencias que ya ha tenido a sus treinta años. A que nadie se lo esperaba xD


End file.
